COME ON GET HIGHER: SASUSAKU
by Djsakura
Summary: SASUSAKU songfic... SO come on get higher, loosen my lips/ Faith and desire and the swing of your hips/ Just pull me down hard and drown me in love... Sasuke and Sakura


COME ON GET HIGHER: ~SASUSAKU~: by Djsakura

So come on get higher loosen my lips/ faith and desire and the swing of your hips/ Just pull me down hard/ and drown me in love…Sasuke and Sakura fanfic…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!!!

Deep in a cave, a man laid refuge. He had raven-black hair and piercing obsidian eyes*. His pale skin was glowing against the faint light lit within the cavern. He was alone due to the fact he sent his teammates on a short errand. The man lay solitary in the confined area with wounds from a battle he had a few days ago. A battle against one of the legendary tailed-beast spirits.

Yes, the man was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. Deep cuts and wounds were found all over his body in a desperate attempt to capture the eight-tailed jinchuuriki in exchange to obtain its almighty power. He had succeeded in the capture yet had not gotten the power he wished to engulf. It was because something had hampered him. Something that helped him from a mighty great fall. This thing was… BONDS. Bonds had helped him get up from his poor state at the fight. Bonds caused his body to surge with unexpected energy. Bonds had caused the second release of the Amaterasu. Yet it wasn't with the bond of his new team that made him do it. NO, the thoughts of Team Hawk had absolutely no effect on him. He had to plunge deeper into his mind to feel that fast pulse he had felt when he stood up from his fall, somewhere deep within his sub-conscience laid a precious special memory of the everlasting Team 7.

He had clearly remembered the description of each member. Naruto was the blonde blue-eyed boisterous ninja who ate bowls of ramen and fawned over Sakura. Kakashi had silver hair and a Sharingan which he mysteriously obtained. He still had fond memories of his old sensei reading the damned thing he called a book. And last but not he least was team 7's one and only female, Sakura Haruno. The girl had soft pink hair and emerald green eyes. She had a loud personality which went against his solitary one. He had often thought of her as an annoying and weak little girl yet he knew long ago he had felt something for her. Emotions he thought he erased. Yet, even after all this time he knew and he felt that he was still missing her voice, her eyes, her smile. Everything about her…

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_I miss the rush of your skin_

_I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in…_

He wished he could be there with her. Protecting her through whatever would come across her way. Making her forget all the hurtful words he had once said to her. He wished he could be there telling her words that would make her believe how much he had missed her…

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe_

_Make you forget…_

How much he had loved her…

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love…_

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips _

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love…_

Then he remembered all the times she had watched him with admiration. The times she had spoke every word about him so lovingly. Then he reminisced the night he left Konoha. It was a cold dark night. He had remembered all the threats and sweet words she used to make him stay. Yet from all the words she said, only three stood out among the rest. Repeating every single time in his head. The words were… I love you…

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said…_

He had deeply regretted that night. The last night and time he saw her. He wished he could have said something else. Something other than a simple "thank you". He was never good with words, he had to admit that. Yet, even though he was only with his family for a few years, he had always known that those three beautiful words (I love you) were always to be returned without hesitation. Yet what had he done? He said "thank you" and left her on a hard bench made of stone on a cold night. He felt regret. To think he forgot about her, but no. He found himself yearning for her…

_If I could walk on water _

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe_

_Make you forget…_

Why couldn't he just say he loved her? …

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard _

_And drown me in love_

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love…_

How his head hurt with all those emotions in his body. Pain, regret, loneliness, agony, care, **love**… With all of those going on, he felt himself become drowsy. He blinked, and then he let his eyes close slowly… Then he found himself in a meadow filled with pink- leaved sakura trees. He walked with wonder at the magical terrain. Then at the center of it all, he saw a familiar figure sitting at the trunk of the tallest sakura tree he had ever seen. In he hands of the person was holding a sakura blossom. As he got closer, he realized that the person was the one and only woman he had loved. It was no other than Sakura. "Sakura," he had managed to say. Sakura looked up with shock. "Sasuke?" she asked. Both eyes stared into each other for the longest time. Then Sakura stood up. Sasuke looked at her as if she were an angel. He felt his heart beating rapidly. Then, all of a sudden, he felt hers. Both thumping fast as the moment grew on…

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels, and devils, and God _

_When you come on…_

As each second passed the urge to hold her felt stronger. He wanted to hold her in his arms telling her he was sorry for everything he had done to make her upset. And that's exactly what he did. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Holding her for the longest time whispering his apologies. He felt some thing wet on his shirt. It was only then did he notice she was crying. Then she whispered only loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you, Sasuke, thank you…"

_Hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la _

_Sing sha la la la la…_

Then they stared into each other's eyes. Sakura into his dark onyx pools and Sasuke stared into her jade green ones. Each getting lost in each other's eyes…

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_Drown me, drown me in love…_

It felt strange, finally being able to tell her his feelings after all this time. Then he pulled her closer. They were a breath away from each other. Then he slowly leaned his head forward, giving her a passionate kiss… It was a whole new strange feeling. It felt so wrong of him doing it. He was an Uchiha dammit. Yet, he didn't want to let it go. He was finally with the woman he loved. He was finally with Sakura…

_(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)_

_It's all wrong_

_(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_

_It's all wrong_

_(Just pull me down hard and drown me in love)_

_It's so right…_

They pulled apart from the kiss. Then they both looked into each other's eyes. Then they both said at the same time, "I love you."…

_Come on get higher_

_(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)_

_Come on get higher_

_(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_

Then, he woke up. He looked at his surroundings. He was no longer in the mystical cherry blossom filled forest. He was in the dark cave with the dimly lit lamp. _'It was all a dream…'_ he thought. He heard his new teammates approaching. _'It felt so real… Oh well, maybe some day…'_

_Because every thing works love everything works love_

_Everything works in your arms…_

_In Konoha…_

Sakura was instantly aroused from her sleep. She looked around. She was in her room. And Sasuke wasn't there. _'Yet'…_ She touched her lips as though she had still felt the kiss earlier in her dreams. She knew it was impossible for Uchiha Sasuke to have feelings. To confess everything to her. The trees, the flowers, Sasuke himself, was nothing but a mere dream… She looked out the window. The dark sky reminded her of his dark obsidian eyes. _'What if he really felt that way.' _she thought. _'Who am I kidding? But still… Please come back soon Sasuke…'_ with that she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep…

SASUSAKU 4 ever!!! I like the way this fanfic went! Anyway please review! Xpect more songfics from… ME!!! Djsakura at your service!!! :]]


End file.
